Yo te extrañare
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Yo te extrañare tenlo por seguro... Slash McDanno


Título: Yo te extrañare

Hola esta historia vino a mi mente después de escuchar esta canción.

Yo te extrañare por Tercer Cielo

Danny estaba sentado en el lanai mirando el océano, mirar el océano se había vuelto su actividad favorita, desde que él se había ido.

No quería volver al cuartel general, no quería entrar en aquel lugar y no verlo.

Todavía podía recordar su último beso, la última caricia, la cara de asombro de su querido amor al saber que Danny lo amaba.

Danny POV

"_**Yo te extrañare**_

_**Tenlo por seguro…"**_

"_No debiste, no debiste interponerte entre esa bala y yo, oh babe no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, necesito que estés aquí a mi lado, nunca entendiste que tu vida valía tanto como la mía, te extraño, no sé cómo hacer Steve, ¿Cómo sigo? Te necesito babe, mi amor"_

"_**Fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos**_

_**Los detalles**_

_**Las pequeñas cosas**_

_**Lo que parecía no importante**_

_**Son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte…"**_

"_Cada mañana espero ver tu sonrisa, espero mi beso para salir de la cama, espero ver como ruedas tus ojos porque no quiero despertarme, espero ver tu alegría al saber que Gracie vendría a vernos, mi taza de café esperándome, espero sentir tu perfume en mi ropa, esa superioridad al saber que siempre manejarías mi auto, mi beso al llegar al cuartel general porque no podías dejar de ser un niño grande, espero tantas cosas que ya no tengo, tu amor, tu cuerpo acurrucado al mío, espero ver como tiras gente a la jaula de los tiburones, te quiero de vuelta amor volve…por mí, por Danno ¿Si?"_

"_**Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo**_

_**Para verte de nuevo**_

_**Para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte…"**_

"_Te amo loco SEAL, no sé qué habré hecho para merecer tu amor pero sabe que te amo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo, mis brazos se sienten vacíos sin ti a mi lado, te amo y siempre voy a amarte"_

"_**Más comprendo que llego tu tiempo**_

_**Que Dios te ha llamado**_

_**Para estar a su lado**_

_**Así él lo quiso**_

_**Pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto…"**_

"_No era tu tiempo, sé que cambiaste tu vida por la mía, cumpliste tu promesa a mi monita de cuidarme, pero olvidaste que ni ella ni yo podemos vivir sin vos, olvidaste que te necesito como el aire mismo, mi amor, mi Ohana, mi amigo, te amo"_

_**Steve POV**_

_**Él estaba aún allí, sabía que le quedaba poco que debía seguir hacía la luz, pero no podía dejar a su Danno de esa forma.**_

"_**Ya no llores por mi**_

_**Yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz**_

_**Donde existe paz**_

_**Donde no hay maldad**_

_**Donde puedo descansar**_

_**No llores por mí es tan bello aquí**_

_**Nunca imagine…"**_

"_Danno, amor no llores, no había otra opción, no podía haber hecho otra cosa, la princesa aún necesita de ti, no quería dejarte y jamás lo haré, pero tenía que hacer esto, llámame egoísta pero no podría sobrevivir sin ti, tú eres más fuerte, te amo Danno y nuestro tiempo juntos siempre estará conmigo, no me llores amor mío, vive Danno"_

"_**Quiero que seas feliz**_

_**Que te vaya bien y cuando te toque partir**_

_**Espero verte aquí…"**_

"_Vive amor todavía tienes un largo camino, y descuida cuando sea tu hora estaré ahí, vive amor, vive esa vida que te ganaste por haberme aguantado todo este tiempo, se feliz Danno y recuerda siempre que Steve te ama"_

_Danny POV_

"_**Yo te extrañare**_

_**Tenlo por seguro**_

_**Como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo**_

_**La vida es polvo puede esparcirse en un momento**_

_**Nada trajiste nada te llevas**_

_**Solo lo que había dentro**_

_**Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo**_

_**Para verte de nuevo**_

_**Para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte**_

_**Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo**_

_**Que Dios te ha llamado**_

_**Así él lo quiso**_

_**Pero yo nunca pensé**_

_**Que doliera tanto..."**_

"_Te amo Steve y siempre voy amarte, hasta que sea el día en donde nos volvamos a ver, loco idiota, porque espero que estés ahí esperándome, voy a llevarte en mi corazón, recuerda hasta que pueda volverte a ver que Danno te ama Súper SEAL, te amo Steve…"_

De repente sintió una cálida brisa rozar su cuerpo y supo que de alguna forma su amor había recibido el mensaje.

"_**Yo te extrañare**_

_**Tenlo por seguro…"**_

Fin


End file.
